


Waiting

by HYPERFocused



Series: Kent Family Therapy [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, The Kents in Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so much Clark's not supposed to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

When he wasn’t pacing back and forth, Jonathan flipped through the years old Guideposts and Reader’s Digests, nodding to himself and occasionally saying “I’ll have to remember that one,” under his breath.

Martha surreptitiously tore out a pie recipe from the July 1996 Family Circle. She’d make a few changes to it, but it sounded like something Clark and Jonathan would really enjoy.

For his part, Clark was sitting as far away from his parents as he could. He’d read through all of the office’s magazines in the first three minutes there. Family Therapy was pointless, anyway. Nobody would understand.


End file.
